You Never Know : A Justin Bieber Love Story
by StylinsonLove
Summary: The music hit for "One Less Lonely Girl" and I started singing. Tonight was the biggest and most important moment in my life. And it had to be perfect. Tonight decided if I got to stay signed to my record company. Thanks : Tell me what you Think?
1. Chapter 1

The music hit for "One Less Lonely Girl" and I started singing. Tonight was the biggest and most important moment in my life. And it had to be perfect. Tonight decided if I got to stay signed to my record company. If I didn't deliver an A+ performance I was done. So, I was singing "Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you" when I saw a young girl about 16 years old walk through the doors to the stage. She was tonight's One Less Lonely Girl. But as she got closer I saw what she looked like, she was beautiful. She had long, brown hair that flowed through the air, hazel eyes that were so sparkly you could almost see yourself in. and she had the cutest little smile in the world. I was a little distracted but I kept singing "I'm gonna put you first, I'll show you what your worth. If you let me inside your world, they'll be one less lonely girl." The music ended, and I hugged the girl, i still didn't know her name. I gave her the bouquet of flowers; unknowingly to anyone else I had slipped a piece of paper into the top. It read "Hey, You were my one less lonely girl tonight. Here's my number think about giving me a call sometime." As she walked back I saw she was crying, probably because she was happy. I mean, almost all of my One Less Lonely Girl's cried. So, I was sort of used to it, even though I hated seeing girls cry, I realized it was a normal reaction. I continued the show, as the end neared. I sung "Baby" and we had a special guest to sing with me tonight. Ludacris was here. "Anyone wanna hear another song?" I said. The crowd cheered and screamed. "Okay, Lets Go" I said. The music for "Baby" started and their screams got even louder. I started singing and they sung along. I loved hearing my fans sing with me, it made me feel accomplished and supported, I loved them. My beliebers are dedicated fans. I neared the middle of the song, when the rap part was about to start. I stopped singing and the band stopped playing. The crowd was confused. I said "we have a special guest here tonight to sing the rap for you. " The screams were deafening. "LUDACRIS IS HERE EVERYONE. GIVE IT UP FOR LUDA! " I almost shouted. " Hahaa. Let's go" He Said. I was dancing and adding in some words here and there with him. Then I got to the last line of the song, I did my jump, the confetti flew, and the crowd cheered. The show was over, and right before I left the stage. I saw her in the crowd, she still looked very shocked and she was still crying a little. I could see that what happened on stage was an amazing experience for her. And I really hope she found the note, and she calls me. But as I'm walking backstage I get stopped by my wolf pack, aha. And they congratulate me. I get to stay on the record, the music critics thought the show was energetic and an excellent performance. They said that they want to hear more music coming from me. I was so happy, because that was the make it or break it performance. My whole career was on the line here, and I got through it and I succeeded. Never Say Never. That's all I tell myself, and it helps me I could get through just about anything by those 3 words.

This is my first actual story. Tell Me what you think ? (:


	2. Chapter 2

We all get back to our tour busses, and we head to bed. As I'm almost asleep my phone rings. I pick up " Hello?" A shy voice comes through from the other end. "Um. Hi, I –I saw the note." I jumped realizing who it was." Oh, yeah. Thank you for being my One Less Lonely Girl tonight." She was timid, and she was hesitant " Y-Your Welcome, And It was amazing. You made me feel really special" I was amazed, he voice was so sweet " No problem, sweetie." She just giggled through the phone. It was cute. We talked about alot of things, like, how she has a younger brother named Christian, and a little sister named Olivia. She told me about her name, and what It meant. It was truely an amazing story. It was her grandmothers name, but she never got to meet her grandmother, and her mother loved her mom's name more then anything. So, to keep a memory of her grandmother, she named her Katrina. It really chocked her up, she could barely talk, but it was sweet how she trusted me with that.


End file.
